


Gift giver

by AmericanMemer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, jacksepticeye - Freeform, something chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: Jack has been planning out gifts for his egos months in advance, now he can finally give them out.





	Gift giver

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while waiting for my parents to finish a movie they were watching.

It was 1am and Jack was standing triumphantly over the multiple Christmas decorated presents meant for his own egos. He had taken the time to get them their gifts way in advance, all the way back in August! 

He doubled checked to make sure everything was accounted for and grabbed everyone’s gifts to place them in their appropriate rooms. Some were easy; Jackaboy and Marvin were out together fighting crime; and others were not. 

His biggest challenge were Anti’s and Schneep’s rooms. Schneep is a late worker and was getting ready by now; almost catching Jack trying to sneak in his presents. Luckily it was very dark, and Schneep’s eyes didn’t see him lurking in the shadows. Jack made his way into the doctor’s room, and carefully placed the correct presents on his bed. 

When it came to the last person, Anti, it would be very difficult. Anti doesn’t need sleep due to being a demonic entity, he draws energy from a different source. So Jack needed another plan; he didn’t want to chicken out and leave them in front of Anti’s door. He suddenly remembered that Anti would roam the halls and check in on everyone, he never knew why but that’s not important. Jack went into the nearest room with a small smirk and waited.

\--

‘Jesus fockin Christ how long will he take?’  
Jack was bouncing his leg up and down while waiting for his evil half to come out. He had his phone and checked the time, 

1:59am

‘how muCH LONGER AM I GOING TO WAIT F-‘

Like a convenient plot device, Anti opened the door and stepped outside. He began down the hall to Chase’s room and looked in. 

Now was Jack’s chance.

Jack grabbed the gifts and quietly rushed into Anti’s room and left them on his bed. He tip toed his way out and quickly made his way to his own room; Knowing Anti would check on him as well.   
He snuggled his way under the covers and sighed in both happiness and relief. Easily slipping into a deep sleep with thoughts of what everyone will think of their new gifts.

—

Anti was the first to see his, once he was done patrolling everyone’s rooms he went back to his and found a few wrapped boxes for him. He took the smallest one first and opened it. His confused face turned into a ecstatic expression. It was a small little booklet of memories, conserved into photo, of all of the fun moments with the egos. Anti’s other presents were a book of knife tricks and his own custom knife that he drones on about getting.

Marvin and Jackaboy were next, they came in tired and bruised from the fighting they got into. Once in their rooms they stared at the gifts. Marvin immediately ran over and torn them open like an excited kid while Jackaboy took a bit with his. Both had the same reaction however, a feeling of pure joy.

Marvin received the entirety of Harry Potter movies, along with some serious movies like Dunkirk. A book filled with spells of all ranges, and a small sewing kit for when his clothing gets tattered after fighting. 

Jackaboy got a multitude of comic books, a cute drawing book with many colorful pencils for when he needs to relax and draw, and a new set of clothes to blend into society more.

Schneep came home at an early time; 6:47 am; and almost crashed on his bed until he saw the gifts placed neatly on it. He opened them slowly since sleep was catching up but he still had enough energy to smile. First was a novel about the study of the human body, a new and clean lab coat, and a bunch of documentaries; ranging from history to animals; he grinned and placed them all gently on the floor and just passed out.

Jameson woke up; earlier than he usually does; and noticed the presents on the nearby desk he had. He got up to open them and was quite shocked at what he received. A huge cooking book, a smooth, Black hat with a golden ribbon going around the base, and a small little plushie Oswald. It was perfect, he hugged it close and smiled. Setting it down on his bed he got dressed with his new hat and went downstairs to cook breakfast for everyone. It was nearing eight and the rest would come down after the lovely smell of pancakes wafted around.

Chase was the last one, he rose slowly because of his hibernation sleep habits and took a minute to see the presents by his side. He stared and sluggishly took them and put the in front and opened them. It was a custom made SnapBack hat with the Bro Averge logo on the front of it, a joke book filled with memes, Pokémon cards, and a big heart pillow. He could see it was handmade and stuffed and smiled sleepily. Placing all the gifts on the floor and taking the heart pillow and falling asleep next to it.

 

—

It was now nine am and Jameson was finished. He went around everyone’s rooms and knocked to wake them up, coaxing them up with the promise of coffee. Anti was the first to go down, twirling his new knife with his hand. Chase was basically dragged out, along with Schneep. Jackaboy woke up with a few nudges and Marvin had teleported to the kitchen once he heard what was down there waiting. Jameson came to Jack’s and opened to see him in a huge blanket cocoon. He giggled and called the others over. Chase took pictures and sent it to everyone. Once they were done messing around Anti went over and woke jack up by removing the blankets and picking him up, carrying him to the kitchen despite Jack’s sleepy protests.

—

All of them happily ate some perfectly buttered pancakes and sipped their drinks. Jack was proud, he could tell everyone loved their gifts. Anti was brandishing his new knife, Jameson was wearing his hat, hell even Chase brought the pillow with him. The atmosphere felt lighter and warmer and he couldn’t help feel giddy. 

Once everyone finished they decided to watch a Christmas movie. They chose Home Alone and popped the disk in. Before Jack could settle down Anti asked him to follow. He led Jack to his recording room and opened the door. Jack gasped, the old computer he used was replaced with the newest model which was, in Jack’s words, 

“Faster than sonic and the flash combined!”

He looked around and saw a wireless virtual reality headset with a cute little bow on it. The room was lit up with lights and he couldn’t find any words to thank Anti. All he could do was try and crush him in a hug. Anti laughed.

“W͈e̪̥͎̗̻̪͠ ̜̳̹̘̗̮a̢̬̟̯l̖̩͈̺ͅḽ̢̙͇̟ ̛̪̫̦pi͜t͍̥͍ͅͅc̘̫͎͉ͅh̺̹͉̭ͅḙ̻̝̣̘̘d̤̻̫̮͉ ̲̝̥͍̳͠i͉͎̺͚͎̦̯͡n͖̝̯̭ ̼͍͙͎ţ͚̠͖̝o̧͉̤ ͈̮̬͖͜b̯̻̫͖̟͍u̘̺̺y͏̝̘̩͍̠ ͖̺̤͢t̥̦̺͈̦hi͇͢ͅͅs͖̘̺̲̙̮,͉̱͈̳̱́ͅ ̹so̴͓͉ d̯̳̟̣̻̥̭o̝̤̮̗̞͠n̥̘̪̣̣͈͢’̦̰͈̠͔̖̼͢t̼̙̭ ̶̰̣̘̪͓g̸͈̤̖̖i̸v̨̥e ̫̘̘̥̝m̦̺̰͕̰̼̼͜e̫̘͕͈̜͎ ͡a̰͙̜͉̻̪̥̕l͙̰̙̭͇̹͎͞l͔̬̹̪͚ ͖͙t̷͇̗h͇͕̞̙́e̢͇̻̫͙ͅ ̠͖̀c̻͇r̡̤͖͎e̳̻̠d̖̣̣͙̭͕̫i̥̰̫t͈͇”

“I fucking love ye all, thank you.”

“M̤̼e̦̖̳̩̟̗̳r̹r̛͔̳̥̬̯ͅy̯̱͢ ҉̗͎̯C̹h̜͜r͕̳̪̭i̩͉̗̯͖̪ͅstm̝͎a̴̱s̛͖̤̰̮̣̻ ͔̞̣̼̪̲̙y̧̤̼̹̰̣̯̼o͕̙͔̯͙ṵ̜̰̦̯̙͢ ̫̻̦͉͙̦n͏e̺̹r̥̬͇̜̥͝d͍͈͉̻̦̦̺”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know about Oswald don’t worry, he’s a black and white cartoon character way back ago. I only know because of the cartoons I saw as a kid (I’m fifteen not that old) make sure to look him up. He closely resembles a bunny.


End file.
